gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Da Base Act II
Wasted Busted 8-Ball dies Guards alerted too early |reward = $150,000 |unlocks = Last Requests |unlockedby = Bomb Da Base Act I |cost = $100,000 |target = Provide sniper support for 8-Ball as he boards the Colombian Cartel-guarded Les Cargo container ship to plant the explosives in order to blow up the ship |todo = Take 8-Ball to Portland Harbor. Go to the vantage point. Protect 8-Ball. }} Bomb Da Base: Act II is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by explosives expert 8-Ball from his shop in Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description 8-Ball, knowing about the meeting after a phone call from Salvatore Leone, tells Claude that he needs $100,000 for the explosives and tells Claude to return when he has the money. After obtaining the necessary money, Claude returns to 8-Ball's and the two head to Portland Harbor, with 8-Ball giving Claude a sniper rifle, since his hands are still in a condition bad enough to handle a weapon. After arriving at Portland Harbor, Claude gets a good vantage point (likely the staircase on the warehouse) and begins to kill the Colombian Cartel gang members guarding the Les Cargo container ship, with 8-Ball planting the explosives. He detonates the explosives, getting off the ship's bridge just before it sinks. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $150,000 and the mission Last Requests is unlocked. Gallery BombDaBaseAct22-GTAIII.png|8-Ball telling Claude he needs $100,000 to purchase the explosives needed to destroy the freighter in Portland Harbor. BombDaBaseAct23-GTAIII.png|At the Portland Harbor. BombDaBaseAct24-GTAIII.png|Colombian Cartel gangsters guarding the freighter. BombDaBaseAct25-GTAIII.png|Claude sniping the Colombians. BombDaBaseAct26-GTAIII.png|Claude sniping the Colombians. BombDaBaseAct27-GTAIII.png|Claude sniping the Colombians. BombDaBaseAct28-GTAIII.png|8-Ball running to plant the bomb. BombDaBaseAct29-GTAIII.png|8-Ball running to safety after detonating the explosives. BombDaBaseAct210-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude arrives at 8-Ball's autoyard in Harwood and knocks on the door, 8-Ball answers. 8-Ball says that Salvatore told him that Claude would need help. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|He says that a job like blowing up the SPANK boat will need a lot of money, and that he will need $100,000 to cover expenses. 8-Ball then tells Claude to come back once Claude has the money. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|After Claude has collected the money, he once again knocks at 8-Ball's door, who answers and shows enthusiasm in dealing with the SPANK boat. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|8-Ball tells Claude that his hands are still badly damaged, just like during their previous encounter, so 8-Ball is not able to protect himself, though he can set up the bomb. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|8-Ball gives Claude a sniper rifle that he will have to use to protect 8-Ball while he sets the bomb up in the ship. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|8-Ball takes a box with the explosives and walks outside. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball making their way to Portland Harbor. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball arriving at the boat's location. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|8-Ball tells Claude to get a good vantage point and fire the first shot as a signal for 8-Ball to start moving. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Colombian Cartel gangsters aboard the boat. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude scouting over the location from a vantage point. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude taking out Cartel gangsters with the sniper rifle. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude scouting over 8-Ball making his way through the clear boat. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|8-Ball escapes from the exploding boat. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Les Cargo sinking. BombDaBaseActII-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA 3 - Walkthrough - Mission 21 - Bomb Da Base Act II (HD) GTA 3 - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 21 - Bomb Da Base Act II Trivia * The container ship used by the Colombian Cartel shares the same textures as a ship in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, docked in Viceport. * If the player is on the ship when it explodes then the player will not die, instead, they will reappear back on land, but the Cartel Cruisers are gone. * The player will still get the cutscene that shows 8-Ball telling Claude that he needs $100,000 even if they already have the money. * A ship very similar to the one destroyed in this mission can be seen in GTA IV, as a deteriorated wreck located off the west coast of Acter Industrial Park. * This is the only time the Cartel Cruiser appears in Portland (excluding Firefighter and Vigilante missions.) Navigation }} de:Der Bombenanschlag, Teil 2 pl:Cios w serce: Akt II ru:Bomb Da Base: Act II Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III